The long term objective of this project is to characterize and understand the mechanism of action and regulation of dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase (DBH). The immediate goals have been to characterize the species of DBH found in human plasma and to investigate the mechanism of action of various chemical and pharmacological inhibitors of DBH.